Moments: Bond of Brothers
by Su Freund
Summary: The mental ramblings of Jack as he slips into unconsciousness from lack of oxygen in Tangent


Title: Moments Series: Bond of Brothers

Author: Su Freund

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: PoV, Episode Tag, Angst

Content Warnings: Use of mild language

Pairings: None

Season: Four

Spoilers: Tangent

Fiction Rating: T

Summary: The mental ramblings of Jack as he slips into unconsciousness from lack of oxygen

Sequel/Series Info: Drabble series of POVs based on a moment from an episode

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Not mine and sadly never will be. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2004 Su Freund

Archive: My site, Jackfic, SJD

Author's Note: Called a drabble because each individual paragraph is 100 words long. This series is not necessarily written or appearing in episode order so does not follow a particular sequence - except my whim in writing them.

**Bond of Brothers **

This is so crap! Teal'c's a great guy and everything and under normal circumstances, in the field of battle or whatever, it would be an honor to die with him, but not right now. I don't want to die like this, or at all. I always thought I'd die with honor; right out there fighting the bad guy. Failing that, sitting on the porch in Minnesota; retired, having lived a good and long life. Not like this. Not in the deep cold of space. Apophis had such a great sense of humor. Bet he'd wish he'd lived to see this.

Yeah, what a guy! Scum sucking, slimy snake ass! I can't believe the old bastard is gonna get the better of me even though he's dead. We defeated him, for crying out loud. But the last laugh's on him, son of a… Crap! I wish this damned headache would go away. Jack O'Neill killed by oxygen deprivation. Nice one Jack! Can't it have been quick and painless? I really don't want to be thinkin' right now. What's to think about? Death? Life? Regrets? I had a few, but I did it my way! O'Neill laughs dryly. Thanks Frankie, old boy.

Teal'c blames himself, of course. He shouldn't. He's a good man; a warrior in his heart, but a warrior with heart. A bit like me; at least that's how I like to think of myself, even if everyone else thinks I'm just a hard ass with no brains. Poor little misunderstood me; sheesh! Okay, so I can be a hard ass, that's what US citizens pay their taxes for, but I've got more brains that people give me credit for, and I definitely have a heart. I can feel it pumping away right now. Not for much longer I'll bet.

Couldn't fight alongside a much better guy than Teal'c. He might not be quite human but, face it, he's a lot more human than many humans I've met, and a lot more of a man too. All in all I'm pretty fond of him, I guess, but who's tellin'? I'm lucky to call him a friend. I'm lucky to call all my team friends. Couldn't have found better than them. Weird combo, but who's askin'? We do our jobs pretty well, even if I say so myself. Hammond seems to agree. And we are the SGC's premier team, after all.

It's lonely out here. Cold and lonely. I know Teal'c thinks he doing the right thing, conserving air, but there's no way we're getting out of this one. I don't want to die cold and alone. Some company would be real nice. I wanna talk, dammit! No one's gonna get here on time, not even the resident geniuses Carter and Jackson. Sounds like a double act, doesn't it? Carter and Jackson. Jackson and Carter? Nope, The Carter and Jackson Show sounds about right. Let's hope they're a magic act. Miracle workers. Boy do we need it! Probably incapable of talking.

Yep, a good man. Wasn't I just thinkin' that? I'm losing a grip. O'Neill get yourself together and try keeping your brain straight. Teal'c is a good man! Lucky to have him… yeah, that's it. He's a good friend but I could do with someone who wants to be a bit more talkative instead of Kel'no'reeming his way out of a tricky situation. He's lucky. Wish I could do that, then I could just die painlessly, without this crappy headache. Can someone shoot me and put me out of my misery? Never going anywhere without aspirin again. Lesson learned. D'oh!

It's weird that I trusted Teal'c from the start. Even if we die here because that overblown snakehead only did this 'cos Teal'c betrayed him, it was worth it. Strange to think of life without the big guy. Strange that one of the people I feel closest to is an alien who used to be my enemy. No, not so strange, it figures. It's just one more quirk in the quirky life of Jack O'Neill, Colonel USAF, about to be deceased. Wonder what they'll say about me at the memorial service? Jack O'Neill; lived with nothin', died with nothin'. Yeahsureyabetchya!

Will Carter cry? What's the betting she'll play stoic soldier at the service and cry in private. That's what I'd do if it was her. Will she miss me, regret I'm gone? I'd like to think so, but I don't want you to mourn too hard for me Sam. Just a few tears and then get on with your life and keep saving the planet for me. Someone's gotta do it and you're pretty good at it. Daniel too. Don't give up the fight; Earth needs you. Jeez I sound like a recruitment ad for the SGC. Earth needs you!

I bet they're both going frantic trying to find some way to save us. Working their asses off. I hope they don't blame themselves. I don't want them to have to live with that because no one should have to. That should be my job. Another thing that the tax payer's dollar buys; my heart and soul, my never ending loyalty and devotion to duty; my laughter and my tears. Shit! Jack, you're getting morbid. Why not, I'm dying aren't I? Never thought it would end like this. A damned test flight gone wrong. Who'd have thunk? Not me anyways.

Teal'c was right; there is little to say. I never was big on words, and I'm complaining about silence? Must be the CO2. Brothers. I like that. Wish I'd thought of it. Not that I'm any good at that expressing myself crap, but to get outdone by an alien? It figures. Teal'c's a man of few words but what he says normally counts for something. It's true, we are true brothers, despite our different races, backgrounds and skin colors. Brothers in our souls. Warriors both. Yeah, back at ya Teal'c! It's been an honor to serve by your side too.

End


End file.
